


Suffering&Sex

by IrisGu



Category: Mission：Impossible - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisGu/pseuds/IrisGu





	Suffering&Sex

Suffering&Sex

 

*假的Lark已经被解决了，Ethan和August因为一些乱七八糟懒得编的原因躲在厕所的隔间里

 

厕所的隔间里，Ethan和August以极其别扭的姿势站在坐便器的两旁，这两身结实的肌肉可不是哪都好塞的。隔间外，三五个醉醺醺的男人不停敲门，嚷嚷着要加入他们，两人心里再清楚不过那些话的意思，毕竟，在男厕，这的确很容易让人误会，那些戏谑的下流话让原本就狭小闷热的隔间更加燥热，August刚刚打斗的时候脱了外套，Ethan没有，现在后者鼻尖上的汗珠正一颗颗地滴落在地面。

“Suck my dick little beauty，faster bitch！”  
“叫出声来宝贝，别害羞！”  
“你们说里面的小婊子能同时承受我们这么多人吗？”

August强迫自己别去听那些话，但他没办法闭上耳朵，他控制不住自己不去想象那些画面，Ethan和自己，如果真的......  
外面的男人终于笑着离开了，空气里还弥漫着他们留下的酒精味，还有，一股强烈的荷尔蒙气息，August过于活跃的想象力让他起了点反应。

Ethan一只手搭上锁，正准备开门出去，August握住他，什么都没说就吻了上去，Ethan的脑袋晕乎乎的，他想推开August，这一切都太不正常了，但他的身体告诉他，你需要Walker。

唾液与汗液在两人的舌腔内混合，August离开Ethan的唇，舌尖从他的下唇，逐渐向上，舔过鼻尖。August伸手摸向Ethan的下体，他也跟自己起了一样的反应，August褪去Ethan的裤子，毫无前戏的顶了进去，他忍耐的太久了，这对Ethan的刺激太大，险些射了出来，August抚摸着小Ethan，“Easy，easy.”August揉弄着Ethan的乳头，伴随着Ethan的闷哼第二次进入，比第一次柔和了许多，August把Ethan的双手举过头顶，用一只手握住，“这是我最喜欢的姿势。”第三次进入时Ethan的后穴突然缩紧，August被这突如其来的快感冲晕了头脑，他顾不上Ethan的疼痛了，开始快速的抽插，两人的汗液与体液粘在一起，不断分泌的荷尔蒙，暧昧的气息和男人的呻吟充斥着狭小的隔间，Ethan摸了摸自己的性器，他快受不住了，August也马上要达到顶端，他加快了速度，一只手仍握着Ethan的拳头，另一只手在他胸前肆虐，August的嘴也没闲着，在Ethan的后颈上留下一个又一个鲜红的吻痕。

 

“The greater the suffering......”  
“嗯……”  
“The greater......”  
“Walker......”  
“The......”  
“啊啊啊啊……”  
“Sex.”


End file.
